You Want To Make a Memory
by loueylouey14
Summary: Quinn and Puck meet up after college and realize they've missed each other more than they thought.


_**(You Want To) Make a Memory**_

**A/N: I'm not taking a break from _Never Forgotten Past_, just adding something else since I already wrote extra chapters and don't want to get too ahead. If you hadn't read it, you should check it out. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or _Make a Memory_, they are the property of Ryan Murphy and Bon Jovi.**

_Hello again, it's you and me_

_Kinda always like it used to be_

_Sippin' wine, killin' time_

_Tryin' to solve life's mysteries_

Quinn Fabray walked into the small restaurant and went straight towards the bar. She had just finished the last of her job interviews and was ready to unwind.

As Quinn approached the bar, she stopped. There, sitting at the bar was none other than Noah Puckerman. The guy who she had a baby with in high school. They hadn't seen each other since graduation four years ago.

Puck looked up and saw Quinn staring. He waved the young blond over.

"Hey there Quinn," Puck said before turning to the bartender, "We'll have a bottle of wine if you don't mind."

"Of course sir," the man responded.

"Still charming I see," Quinn laughed.

"Well, you know," Puck smirked back.

_How's your life? It's been a while_

_God it's good to see you smile_

_I see you reachin' for your keys_

_Lookin' for a reason not to leave_

"So, how've you been?" Puck asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Good. I went to college to become a high school counselor," Quinn answered.

"That's cool," Puck said, "I'm going to be a high school football coach, maybe we could work at the same school or something."

Quinn smiled, she wouldn't mind working with Puck again.

"It feels like forever since I've seen that famous Fabray smile," Puck smiled.

"Well thank you," Quinn replied. She subconsciously reached towards her purse but Puck stopped her.

"Don't go."

Quinn nodded.

_If you don't know if you should stay_

_If you don't say what's on your mind_

_Baby just breathe_

_There's nowhere else tonight we should be_

"How about we head back to my place?" Puck asked.

"Ok," Quinn didn't hesitate to answer her ex. He made her feel safe.

Ten minutes later, Puck was unlocking his apartment door and letting Quinn in.

"Why so nervous?" Puck asked the blond.

"No reason, maybe I'm just worried about my job interview that I had today," Quinn muttered.

Puck nodded and led the blond to the living room, tossing her coat to the side, "Just breathe Q, I'm sure you got it."

"Yeah," Quinn wasn't convinced.

"Let's just hang-out," Puck grabbed Quinn's hand, "We have nowhere else to go."

_You wanna make a memory?_

_I dug up this old photograph_

_Look at all that hair we had_

_It's bittersweet to hear you laugh_

_Your phone is ringin' I don't wanna ask_

"Oh my gosh," Quinn whispered. She had looked to her left and on the coffee table was the first group picture of the glee club taken seven years ago.

Puck laughed, "I know, I found that when I was packing my stuff and decided to set it out for old memories."

"Look at us! All our hair!"

The two laughed again, each absentmindedly touching their hair, or lack there of. Quinn's old ponytail was gone, replaced by a short bob that grazed her chin when she talked. Puck's signature mohawk was gone, now just having a shaved head.

"I know, I kinda miss it sometimes," Puck said.

"It was good in high school, but we're grown-up now."

Quinn's phone rang, interrupting everyone's thoughts. The blond glanced at the caller id before turning it off.

Puck moved closer to Quinn, "I really missed you."

"Me too," Quinn whispered.

_If you go now, I'll understand_

_If you stay, hey, I got a plan_

Once again, a ringing broke apart the moment.

"Would you just shut-up!" Quinn yelled at her phone.

"Do you have to leave?"

Quinn stared at her phone.

"I'll understand, we could do this some other time or not. But if you stay, we could you know-"

"I'm staying."

"Perfect," Puck purred before pulling Quinn closer to him on the couch and kissing her.

_You wanna make a memory?_

_You wanna steal a piece of time?_

_You can sing the melody to me_

_And I could write a couple lines_

_You wanna make a memory?_

_If you don't know if you should stay_

_And you don't say what's on your mind_

_Baby just breathe_

_There's nowhere else tonight we should be_

_We should be_

_You wanna make a memory?_

_You wanna steal a piece of time?_

_You can sing the melody to me_

_And I can write a couple lines_

_You wanna make a memory?_

_You wanna make a memory?_

Quinn opened her eyes when she heard the music playing. It was an old Bon Jovi song, as she listened to the lyrics, she smiled. It described last night perfectly.

Quinn jumped when she felt a callused hand stroke her hair lightly, but calmed when she remembered where she was, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Q," Puck whispered.

"Let's never leave each other again."

"I promise."

PQPQPQ

"And do you, Quinn Alexa Fabray take Noah Joseph Puckerman as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Quinn answered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the preacher announced and everyone cheered, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Puck smiled before kissing his new wife fully on the lips.

"I love you," Puck said as they pulled apart.

"I love you too," Quinn smiled.

"May everyone stand and please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Noah Puckerman!"

Quinn and Puck walked down the aisle as the original New Directions sang (You Want To) Make a Memory behind them.

Once out of sight down the hallway to wait until every one was out of the church, Puck kissed Quinn again.

"Are you ready to start our life together?"

"If the answer was no, do you think I would have said 'I do'?"

Puck laughed before kissing his wife again.

They were truly the happiest people in the world.

PQPQPQ

_**A/N: Not my best, I'll admit but I really like this song and couldn't get the idea from my head. If you liked it, you should check out my other Song-Fics and my story Never Forgotten Past. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
